Hiro's Brother
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Hiro sakit dan keras kepala tidak mau meminum obat-obatnya meskipun sudah Tadashi paksa. Karena itu, ancaman akan menyita 'kawan kecil' milik Hiro yang ia biasa pakai untuk pertarungan robot mungkin ide yang bagus! [Oneshoot/Disclaimer: Marvel&Disney/Read and review?]


Hai hai, saya author baru di fandom ini :3

Semoga kalian semua suka FFku ini, jaahh~

.

.

Hiro's Brother

.

.

Tadashi Hamada.

Kakak dari Hiro Hamada itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendukung, membantu, bahkan menolong Hiro dalam setiap hal.

Tadashi tidak akan menyerah pada Hiro.

Bahkan sekarang ini, saat Hiro sakit dan tetap keras kepala hanya untuk sekedar minum obat.

"Ayolah, Hiro, kau harus meminum obatnya atau kau tidak akan sembuh," Tadashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mendengus kesal melihat adiknya itu sejak tadi hanya bergelung memeluk lutut di balik selimut tebal, "Kau mau sampai kapan libur sekolah, eh?"

"Biarkan saja," Hiro mengerang malas, "Lagipulaaa.. Semua pelajarannya mudah aku kuasai, apa yang menarik dari belajar di sekolah?"

Tadashi menepuk dahinya, "Oh, astaga, kau ini tidak berubah juga, ya. Apa yang akan Ayah dan Ibu-"

"Mereka sudah meninggal," Hiro memotong kalimat Tadashi, "Dan aku tidak mau minum obat maupun sekolah hanya karena paksaanmu atau Bibi Cass."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu," Tadashi mengerutkan dahi, "Aku akan memastikan kau minum obat ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa botol yang terguling di meja kamar Hiro yang sangat berantakan, "Atau kau lebih suka aku menyita robot buatanmu itu?"

"Hei!" Hiro bangkit terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap kesal Tadashi, "Daripada sibuk mengurusiku yang sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk minum obat dan sekolah, lebih baik kau merakit robot raksasa atau penemuan-penemuan anehmu, atau mungkin kau bisa _hangout_ dengan teman-temanmu, atau pacarmu, atau apalah itu! Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri!"

"Baiklah, robotmu akan kusita."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Tadashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hiro yang kepanikan begitu ia mengambil robotnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau meminum obatmu saja, Hiro, itu tidak akan menyakitkan!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

Dengan terhuyung-huyung Hiro mengambil gelas dan obat-obatannya. Sejak malam, demamnya belum juga turun. Ia terlalu banyak menyelinap keluar malam hari untuk pertarungan robot. Tadashi tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya melihat ia menang telak akan Hiro yang tidak mau minum obat dengan ancaman menyita robotnya itu.

Sepertinya ancaman ini akan berguna lagi di lain waktu.

"Pahit!" Protes Hiro setelah menelan obatnya, "Kau bilang ini tidak akan menyakitkan, Tadashi."

"Dasar bocah, mana mungkin rasa pahit akan menyakitkan. Lagipula rasanya akan cepat hilang, kok."

"Ya, ya, kau dan ocehanmu itu," gumam Hiro setengah berbisik dengan tampang konyol.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tadashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Ah, tidak, aku yakin benar kau mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tidak, kok. Sudahlah, sekarang kembalikan robotku," Hiro menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana, ya?" Tadashi menyeringai lebar, "Kurasa aku tidak akan mengembalikan robotmu ini-"

"Eh?! Kau sudah janji!"

"-kecuali kau memanggilku "Kakak", Hiro."

Hiro langsung mengubur dalam-dalam wajahnya pada bantal begitu mendengar 'syarat' dari Tadashi. Ini begitu bodoh! Rasanya ia ingin sekali segera melompat dan merenggut robotnya kembali dari genggaman Tadashi seperti biasa, tapi karena sakit ia merasa lemas.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau robotmu kembali atau tidak?" Tadashi dengan iseng memain-mainkan robot kecil milik Hiro itu di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku "Kakak", dong!"

"Tidak mau."

Mendengarnya, Tadashi langsung mengangkat bahu dan bangkit berdiri dari sudut ranjang Hiro sambil tetap membawa robot milik adiknya itu.

"He-hei, kau mau kemana dengan robotku?" Hiro menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yah, akan aku sita untuk beberapa waktu," Tadashi menjelaskan sambil berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar kamar.

Hiro mengatupkan giginya, merasa serba-salah.

Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain..

"Kembalikan robotku, Kakak!"

Hufft!

Tadashi langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Hiro sambil tertawa lebar, "Nah, itu baru adikku! Nih, tangkap!" Tadashi dengan asal melempar robot itu pada Hiro lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Biasanya, ini akan menjadi hal mudah untuk Hiro menangkap robotnya yang melayang itu. Tapi, karena pening, apa boleh buat?

DUK!

Robot kecil itu menabrak wajahnya. Meskipun kecil, tapi, tetap saja-

"A-adu-duh, sakit!"

-cukup menyakitkan.

Hiro mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

.

.

The End (?)

,

,

Nyahaha, gaje banget masa xD

Trims buat yang baca sampai beresss 3


End file.
